


Doubts

by ReloadTheWorld



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Doubt, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Deserves Happiness, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, POV Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Revolutionary Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReloadTheWorld/pseuds/ReloadTheWorld
Summary: Markus needs some support.... And there's Simon.





	Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I wrote this a long time ago so I hope you like this!
> 
> And if you DO, Please leave a comment!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, If you like spiderman or Tony Stark, make sure to check out my other works!!!

 

 

 

Two androids, Simon and Markus, were sitting next to each other in an abandoned storage closet inside the Jericho; an abandoned ship populated by deviants. Over the past few months leading after the android rebellion, it became their hiding spot, a safe place where no one can bother them. Just two friends who fear the end of their world.

 

It's a regular day, maybe even a relatively good one. No one had malfunctioned or lost blood, no sudden threats, everything was going smoothly. The two had been sitting in a relaxed silence for around 3 hours now, just staring at the cracks in the supply closet's frame.

 

"Simon, out of interest... do you think androids can get depression?"

 

It was a sudden question, a strange question; even stranger coming out if the rebellion leader's mouth.

Simon looked up at him, shocked  by the sudden statement, and quickly glanced down again, perplexed. "I think it's possible. If you're alive- which you are. I-I'm sure you could, though I don't know why you're thinking that, what brought this up Mar-"

 

"What if I don't want to be alive anymore?" The statement was fragile like if he said it any softer all the words would crack into pieces before leaving his lips. Breaking words from a breaking man.

Simon opened his mouth to say something, shut it again.

The revolution leader held his head in his hands, squeezing his eyes shut and sighing. After a moment's hesitation, Simon dropped down with him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

 

"Hey, Markus. It's okay. What do you mean? What do you mean about not wanting to be alive anymore? Why would you want that?"

Markus lifted his eyes, his expression pained.

"All living's presented to me is misery. Misery and a cold, empty feeling whenever I'm not being miserable; and when I'm not either then I'm trying to cool down my boiling rage. But the thing that's eating at me the most is this-this unbearable presence of guilt; the guilt for all the lives this rebellion has taken and what I've done to cause it.

 

"So like today- when it's mixed with everything else, I find it very hard to maintain pleasure in being alive, Simon."

His eyes were dark and chilling. Self hate lingered in his pupils and across his jawline through the clenched teeth; a very rare sight from the calm robot.

"Markus. Look at me." No response. Warm hands lifted his weary head to meet his friend's concerned gaze.

"I said look at me."

 

And he did, though warily.

 

"You are not alone, and I know it may seem like you are, but you're not and I can prove that to you by being by your side. We are all by your side. You're stressed, I get it. I know it may feel like you have to be perfect, but you don't, and that's okay! We're all doing the best we can with this and when this is over, and we win, all you're going to feel is relief and hope, and joy. I promise you that."

A hand reached around Simon's back slowly, pulling him into an embrace.

  
"I needed that, thank you, Simon. Your kind words always spark a light in me."

  
"You never have to thank me, Markus."

"Yes, but I never do anything I don't want to do, and you deserve all my thanks, so accept and move on, for the sake of my wishes." Markus grinned- a  sloppy, lopsided  _perfect_  smirk, and Simon could only smile back wryly in return.

 

"Um, alright then. You're welcome, Markus."

 

The bicolored eyed android laughed, throwing an arm around his companion.

 

"See, was that that hard?"

 

Simon shook his head at him, once again staring at the old, worn out chips in the wall.

 

 

_No, because Markus made even a rebellion look easy._

 

 

 


End file.
